As feature sizes shrink, there is a growing need for atomic scale processing such as Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) and Atomic Layer Etch (ALE). ALD and ALE processes are conventionally performed as separate processes, such that all ALD or all ALE operations are performed before all ALE or all ALD operations, respectively. Conventional ALD and ALE processes use separate reactors or chambers to accommodate conditions, precursor chemistry, and parameters for each corresponding process.